Reply 2015
by Pinky Lilu
Summary: Sebuah kenangan berharga di masa lalu membuat 4 orang sahabat ini bernostalgia akan masa lalu mereka. Seperti apa kenangan berharga tersebut ? Mari simak cerita mereka. (ALL MAIN CAST OC)


-REPLY 2015-

MAIN CAST :

OH HYENA (OC)

PARK YERA (OC)

CHOI JIHYUK (OC)

CHA DONGMIN (OC)

OTHER CAST :

AKAN BERTAMBAH SEIRING WAKTU

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja dengan pakaian khas pekerja kantoran tengah duduk di sebuah cafe dengan segelas cappucino latte ditangan mungilnya. Ia menatap keluar jendela cafe dengan tatapan tenang. Pergi ke cafe di sore hari dan segelas capuccino latte sedikit membuat penat bekerja selama seharian ini menjadi terobati.

"Hyena-ahh !" Yeoja itu tersentak ketika seseorang memanggilnya dengan suara cempreng yang khas. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang yeoja dengan baju casual tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau mengulanginya Yera-ssi, dan beruntung kali ini hanya 10 menit." Ucap Hyena –yeoja dengan cappucino latte-

"Hal biasa. Sedikit rayuan dari pasien lelaki haha." Yeoja yang dipanggil Yera pun tertawa

"Lagipula Dongmin dan Jihyuk juga belum datang kan" Lanjutnya

"Kurasa kau akan melihatnya sebentar lagi."

Dua orang namja dengan perbedaan gaya pakaian yang kentara tengah berjalan kearah dua yeoja itu.

"Hai para yeoja. Sudah lama menunggu ?" ucap salah satu namja dengan senyum lebarnya. Terlampau lebar bahkan bisa dibilang senyum idiot.

"Tidak juga. Bisakah kau tidak tersenyum bodoh seperti itu."

"Kau membuatku mual, Hyuk."

"Kalian tidak mengalami banyak perubahan ternyata." Ucap namja yang satunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yeoja dengan baju casualnya, sebut saja Yera, Park Yera. Ia memesankan beberapa minuman untuknya dan untuk dua sahabat idiotnya ini. Yera, seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut merah bata dan perawakan yang lumayan tinggi, memiliki selera fashion yang terlampau tinggi hampir menyaingi selera fashion seorang entertainer. Banyak orang mengira ia adalah seorang model atau aktris, namun kenyataan berkata lain ia hanyalah seorang dokter gigi disebuah rumah sakit ternama di Seoul. Wajahnya yang cantik dan postur tubuh yang bisa dikatakan sempurna membuat orang-orang disekitarnya sangat menyayangkan ketika ia memilih masuk fakultas kedokteran dibanding masuk agency besar yang akan menjadikannya seorang bintang ternama. Ia hanya menanggapi "ini hidupku, dan aku berhak menentukan mana yang baik untuk masa depanku". Terlampau cuek memang, namun inilah Yera.

Namja dengan senyum idiot adalah salah satu dari ketiga sahabat Yera. Seorang pimpinan perusahaan milik keluarga yang bergerak dibidang material dengan merk ternama dan kualitas terbaik di korea. Perusahaannya juga memiliki banyak cabang di berbagai negara dan saham dimana-mana. Dengan kekayaan yang berlimpah tak membuat seorang Choi Jihyuk menjadi sombong dan melupakan orang-orang terdekatnya dulu. Jihyuk termasuk orang yang humoris, konyol, dan sedikit idiot –menurut teman temannya-

Hyena. Yeoja dengan segelas cappucino latte. Merupakan sahabat terdekat Yera. Dengan melihat gaya berpakaiannya saja sudah dapat ditebak ia merupakan seorang pekerja kantoran. Namun, pekerja kantoran yang dimaksud adalah bukan seperti pekerja kantoran pada umumnya. Meskipun jika dilihat-lihat, tempat ia bekerja adalah sebuah kantor besar dengan beberapa tingkatan lantai yang membuatnya tampak seperti gedung pencakar langit. Ia bukan merupakan karyawan ataupun sekretaris pribadi seorang pimpinan sekalipun. Faktanya, disini ia lah memegang jabatan tertinggi sebagai seorang pimpinan. Pimpinan yang sehari-harinya hanya menggambar sebuah sketsa bangunan dan membuat perhitungan mengenai berapa banyak material yang di perlukan, Arsitek. Yeoja berambut coklat tua dengan pipi yang sedikit cubby dan mata sipit ini telah bertekad menjadi arsitek sejak ia duduk di bangku Junior High school. Dan hasilnya, sekarang siapa yang tak kenal Oh Hyena, Arsitek wanita terbaik di korea saat ini. Hyena memiliki selera fashion yang bagus, tapi tak sebagus selera Yera. Terlihat dari gaya berpakaiannya yang lebih sederhana dan rapi namun terlihat modis.

Orang terakhir dari keempatnya adalah Cha Dong Min, sebut saja Dongmin. Merupakan seorang pemilik Restoran Italy yang sangat terkenal di kalangan masyarakat bernama Fatica Risto. Mempunyai banyak cabang di berbagai negara seperti China, Jepang, bahkan Inggris. Hal yang membuat restorannya berbeda dengan Restoran Italy pada umumnya adalah cara penyajiannya, dimana mereka menyajikan berbagai jenis pasta yang telah bercampur saus dan rempah-rempah lainnya. Di Fatica Risto penyajian pasta, saus, dan rempah-rempah dibuat terpisah sehingga membuat pelanggan bisa memilih sendiri saus dan rempah-rempah sesuai selera mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian ada job setelah ini ?" Tanya Hyena

"Kurasa aku free hingga besok pagi. Aku menangani semua pasienku dengan baik." Jawab Yera semangat.

"Anak buahku bisa mengatur semuanya selama aku pergi." Ucap Dongmin santai.

"Nah bagaimana denganmu Jihyuk ?' Tanya Yera. Mereka semua menatap Jihyuk penuh harap.

"Apakah seorang pimpinan harus selalu berada di kantor ?" Jawab Jihyuk dengan senyum idiotnya hinga membuat yang lain tertawa.

"Hei Idiot, apa kau telah memiliki kekasih ? Aku khawatir diumur yang sudah dewasa ini kau masih belum bisa mendapatkan hati seorang yeoja." Tanya Yera.

"Oh astaga Park Yera, kau tau ini tahun berapa ? 2025. Sekarang bukan lagi tahun 2015 dimana aku adalah seorang pecundang dalam hal asmara. Dan sekarang aku adalah CEO. Mana mungkin seorang CEO yang tampan sepertiku ini tidak memiliki kekasih." Balas Jihyuk percaya diri.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri idiot. Aku ingin tau yeoja seperti apa yang hatinya berhasil ditaklukkan seorang CEO idiot sepertimu. Kenalkan pada kami, Hyuk." Cicit Hyena.

"Dia hanya anak desa. Yang ikut bekerja denganku di perusahaan sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Se-"

"Wow amazing." Potong Dongmin yang berhasil membuat Yera melayangkan jitakan di kepalanya

"Bisakah kau diam dulu, bodoh."

"Setelah bekerja denganku, ia tumbuh menjadi yeoja yang sangat cantik. Aku akan memberitahukan sebuah fakta yang mungkin jika kalian mendengarnya akan sangat terkejut bahkan tidak percaya." Lanjut Jihyuk

"Apakah itu penting untuk kami ketahui ?" Hyena mendengus sebal

"Tentu. Karna ini yang membuat harga diriku menjadi tinggi di mata kalian semua."

"Fakta yang harus kalian ketahui adalah, yeoja itu yang menyatakan cintanya padaku terlebih dulu." Jihyuk berucap dengan pelan

"APA ?!" Seru ketiganya serentak membuat beberapa pengunjung cafe memandang mereka heran. Jihyuk tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"So Fantastic Brother !" Ucap Dongmin bangga seraya menepuk bahu Jihyuk.

"Sudah kubilang kalian akan sangat terkejut haha."

"Oh iya bagaimana denganmu Hyena ? Apakah kau masih menyandang status single mu itu huh ?" Ujar Jihyuk

"Aku ? Hmm... Seorang wakil CEO perusahaan material."

"Biar kutebak. Kalian pasti bertemu saat melakukan kerja sama antar perusahaan. Apakah tebakanku salah ?" Celetuk Yera.

"Seperti biasa tebakanmu tak pernah salah, Sister."

Mereka dengan asyiknya bersenda gurau melepas rindu satu sama lain. Jadwal yang padat membuat mereka jadi jarang bertatap muka seperti ini meskipun sesekali berhubungan lewat telpon atau vidcall.

"Kalian tau, aku rindu masa-masa kita SHS. Dimana kita masih bertingkah layaknya bocah ingusan." Ucap Hyena.

"Benar. Masa dimana kita menjadi pembuat kerusuhan di kelas dengan tingkah laku yang bisa dikatakan melampaui batas."

"Dan gosip-gosip yang selalu kita bicarakan seriap hari. Oh aku merindukan masa itu."

"Yeah aku juga. Masa itu adalah masa dimana kita sering berdebat hingga bertengkar hanya karna masalah sepele."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai.. Lilu balik lagi dengan ff baru.

Makasih udah mau baca ff ini ^^

Lilu berharap banget, di ff ini gaada yang Sider ya

1 review dari kalian sangat berharga buat Lilu.

So,, 5+ review akan menentukan lanjut tidaknya ff ini.

Gomapta ^^


End file.
